What Happens in Vegas
by SuperNaturalGH
Summary: ...never stays in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

It can't be just anyone. It has to be someone of good standing within society. It has to be someone that can meld well between both his world and polite society. Someone with a respectable job. Someone that isn't a major part of his life right now.

All the guidelines echo through his mind as he ponders the task set before him by the five families and Sonny. They weren't wrong, obviously, he's the most dangerous of everyone in the business. Unlike everyone else, he doesn't have a weakness. Not a weakness that they'd exploit, anyway.

With nothing to lose, they had to give him one or they'd refuse to do business with them. The last thing that they need right now is for things to go sour, not with the new developments pending and the many new partnerships in the making. No. This has to be done. He just isn't sure that he wants to take Sonny's advice on how to do it and the person to do it with.

Admittedly, she fits every description that the five families have laid out, but there was just too much bad between them to ever consider putting her through that, or him for that matter. No. If he's going to do this he has to do this his way or not at all.

Knowing that Sonny wouldn't let him ponder this for long before taking into his own hands, Jason packs up his emergency bag before heading out of the penthouse. He just needs a few days, somewhere away from all of this, some place he can think.

Leaving a message for his sister, not wanting her to fear for him when he doesn't answer her calls, he hands off his cellphone to one of his most trusted friends in the business, Francis, letting him know where he'll be. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't tell them, but he can trust Francis to keep the information to himself until its absolutely necessary to divulge it.

"Hate to ask this, but what if you don't find someone?" Francis dares to ask Jason as he straddles his bike.

"Then I'll face the inevitable." Jason says plainly, knowing that she wouldn't deny him, regardless of the history between them. "But not yet."

"In that case, Godspeed."

Starting up his bike, he kicks the bike off its stand with ease, taking off down the road at top speed. It has come to the point that his bike has become an extension of himself, much like his gun, that he doesn't even have to put much thought into riding anymore. Every turn, every move, is automatic, smooth and simple. Giving him more time to simply enjoy the thrill of the ride.

For a day and a half, he drives almost non-stop, only pulling off the road for necessities and quick power naps. With everything weighing on him lately, sleep is far from his mind, only getting in enough to sustain him before continuing on his journey. With only a week left to make the choice, Jason's time is beyond valuable, needing to figure this out before the choice is out of his hands.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

Standing before a full length mirror, Elizabeth stares at her reflection, wondering just who she has become in the attempt to reclaim the love she had lost a year ago. So much has changed between the time her love had been presumed dead and him being found alive. As much as she has tried to reclaim the love they had shared, she always comes up empty. Numb.

She has no idea what has caused the change in her heart, but the love just isn't there anymore. Every attempt thus far to relay her feelings to the people around her have been trivialized and belittled, consistently insisting that the love will find its way back to her. That she just needed time. And that a good step in recovering that love is to, believe it or not, get married the first chance they get.

The same church that they had said their vows the very first time with only god as their witness. The same day. Almost right down to the exact time. Anything and everything to try and rekindle the love that had once resided within them. She wishes she could see it, but she doesn't. She doesn't see how getting married will change anything.

"Elle..." her best friend, Johnny Zacchara, voices timidly in the doorway, causing her to turn her tear filled eyes towards the threshold. "Oh, Elle."

"How'd you get in here, John?" she questions, certain that no one would willingly let him through the door.

"Like I really need permission to be where I'm needed." he counter, shutting the door behind him, making sure to not make a sound. "Why are you doing this?"

"Its what's expected of me." she counters, turning her gaze back to the mirror. "I owe him this much."

"You don't owe him your hand in marriage." Johnny states firmly. "If you want out, just say the word."

"I..." she lets out a deep sigh. "I can't."

"You're miserable, Elle. I can see it and you know it." Johnny turns her to face him, showing the truth in his words. "If you want out, say the word. My hands are tied until you tell me its what you want."

"I..." she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I...I want out."

"That's my girl!" a voice sounds off behind her, causing her to spin around in shock. "Ready to blow this joint, love?"

"Ethan?" she voices out of pure shock, looking from him to Johnny. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Johnny admits. "But I wanted to make sure I was ready for anything. Ethan will take you out of town for a while, he'll keep you safe."

"Not to break up this mushy moment, mates, but I can only hang from the side of a building for so long."

"Go." Johnny insists. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Get back?" Elizabeth looks at him in confusion. "Where am I going?"

"Las Vegas." Ethan says with a smirk, holding out his hand to her. "Ready to hit the road?"

Glancing between her two closest friends, she lets out a deep breath before wrapping her arms around Johnny in a quick warm embrace, whispering her appreciation before rushing towards Ethan. She can already hear the whining and accusations that will be thrown her way, but she can't care about that now. Not when freedom is so close. Not when her life can soon be hers again. She just can't care now.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For those who have asked, no, this doesn't follow any particular storyline or time. Enjoy and please review. Thanks._

The tension within the small church started to reach new heights as they waited for the ceremony to begin. All in attendance understood that this wasn't a traditional wedding, with Elizabeth's father not in the picture, so, the ceremony was intended on beginning the moment Elizabeth made her way to the threshold of the church. Now thirty minutes past the intended start of the wedding and all have begun worrying.

Emily, one of the self-proclaimed Four Musketeers, volunteers herself to go upstairs and check on the bride. Obviously, as a girl, she can understand the need to perfect her look, especially on her wedding day. A part of her hoped that that's all this is, but a larger part of her feared that it finally happened. That, with the wedding actually in full swing, Elizabeth would run as far as she possibly could.

"Johnny?" Emily felt her hope shatter at the sight of him. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Long gone." he voices, making his way over to her. "You knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I just...I can't believe she chose now to do it." Emily sighs, glancing over her shoulder before meeting his eyes. "What am I gonna tell Lucky and the others?"

"The truth." Johnny says simply. "I can stay..."

"No, you can't." she shakes her head. "They're going to want someone to blame and..."

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't." she counters. "I just know that Elizabeth wouldn't want you to have to endure what they have to offer."

"Right." he shrugs, making his way to the window. "For whatever its worth, I'm sorry you're the one that has to break the news."

"Sure."

Watching him make his way down the side of the church, Emily lets out a deep breath, her eyes following him as he straddles his bike and takes off down the road. She knows that Elizabeth doing this shouldn't come as much of a shock to her, but she had hoped that things were going back to normal that she hadn't prepared herself for this.

Turning away from the window, she makes her way back out of the small room, knowing that she couldn't avoid it any longer. For a split second, she finds herself glancing over at the window as she's about to close the door, wishing that she too could take the easy way out like Johnny, but she knows she can't. In some ironic way, this is her punishment for not believing Elizabeth before. If only she had.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

Staring out the window, Elizabeth wonders how Port Charles will be when she returns, knowing that she won't be gone forever. Will they continue their ever persistent torment of reminding her of the past she had shared with Lucky? Will they give her a chance to be free? To be the girl she is now?

With a deep sigh, she shakes her head of thoughts of home, needing to pull herself back into the present and the destination before them. Glancing over at Ethan when he gives her a gentle nudge, a smile graces her lips at the sight of his.

For months they had talked about running away to Vegas for the weekend, just the two of them, a fun filled getaway. He'd show her the casinos and she'd do her best to prevent him from cheating. Ever since her marriage to Lucky had been decided for her, everything else, including their friendship, had been put on the back burner of her life.

"This trip's gonna be fun." he voices softly, nudging her again before stepping on the gas, intent on showing her a good time. "You'll see, love. I'll make this a trip you won't soon forget."

"I know." she whispers, smiling a soft smile before turning her attention to the window. "Maybe I'll even find myself again."

The more she thought of the girl she used to be before Lucky had been found alive, she finds that every part of her misses that girl. The girl that had found her independence. The girl that found her heart and soul as she found a way to love herself. Letting go of Lucky had been hard, but she found that she needed to in order to find herself.

In the time that he has returned, slowly but surely she had lost sight of that girl. She had lost sight of her independence and, by doing so, she has lost sight of her own heart and soul. Obviously the trip wasn't going to return her to the girl she had lost along the way, but its a start. Definitely a good place to start.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

Pulling into a motel, needing to get a little shut eye before getting back on the road, Jason pays for a few hours before taking the key and heading to his room. Though he usually hates staying in places like this, knowing that room service wasn't exactly as thorough as a five star hotel, he's thankful that he doesn't have to pay for an entire day when he only plans to stay a few hours.

Just as he's about to walk into his room, he spots a familiar face stopped at the traffic light just in front of the motel. With a soft smile, he waves at her when her eyes meet his, wondering what she's doing this far from town. Her hand goes up to touch the window of her car, a soft smile on her face, reminding him of the past that they share. However brief it had been.

Watching as the car takes her away, he lets out a deep sigh before turning away and stepping into his motel room. Seeing her had sent a brief moment of calm through him, remember their brief night rides they used to have together, but it also reminded him of the task set before him.

A decision has to be made before the decision is made for him. Something he just couldn't let happen. Regardless of what Sonny wants, marrying her will be his absolute last resort. One that he hopes will never become his reality. They've just started to get over what they had done to each other. Marrying each other now will ruin any progress they've made so far. That much he's certain of.

Throwing himself down upon the motel bed, he shuts his eyes, knowing sleep will come swiftly. The farther away from Port Charles he gets, the easier it'll be for him to think it through. For now, he can only hope that Sonny honors his wishes and allows him the time to do what needs to be done.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

As they continue to drive as fast as the speed limit will allow, Elizabeth's mind remains frozen on the man she had seen heading into one of the seediest motels she has ever seen before. The curious part of her couldn't help but wonder what he's doing this far from town. Was he on assignment? Was he running away from his problems like she has?

Shaking her head, she simply smiles a soft smile, knowing that whatever he's doing, at least she knows that he's still okay. It has been so long since she has seen him that she often wondered if something bad had happened to him. There was no way she'd ask Emily about how he's doing and no reason she'd ever tell her on her own accord.

As far as Emily is concerned, she and Jason were nothing but strangers. Only briefly interacting whenever she or Lucky is present. If only she knew the truth. If only she knew about the many nights she had lost sleep worrying over him. It was never intentional, of course, but once she thinks of him and a seed of worry is planted into her mind, sleep remained out of her grasp.

"What's with the look?" Ethan questions as they stop at yet another traffic light.

"What look?" she counters, playing it off like its nothing. "There's no look."

"Whatever you say, love." he shakes his head, knowing that she will lock up tight if he pushed her to it. "As long as it makes you smile, I won't push."

"Thanks."

"Probably wouldn't want to know what your thinking anyway." Ethan voices jokingly. "Probably have to do something extra manly to gain my manhood back."

"Would you just drive please?" she laughs, knowing that he was probably right. "We still have a long way to go before we get to Vegas."

"Right...here." Ethan reaches to the back seat, grabbing a thick blanket. "Try to get some shut eye."

Kissing his cheek in thanks, she turns towards the window and snuggles up with the blanket after reclining her chair. Soon she will be in the city that Ethan calls his second home with the best guide in the world to show her around. If she knows anything, its that she'll definitely need her rest, attempting to keep him honest will take all the energy she has.

With hopes of a fun filled time in Vegas to lull her to sleep, she slips into a peaceful slumber, knowing that they will soon be switching places. Regardless of how invincible he wants everyone to believe he is, even Ethan requires a few hours of sleep to keep his energy up.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For those who have asked, no, this doesn't follow any particular story line or time. Enjoy and please review. Thanks._

Staring down at the shot of tequila in front of her, Emily can't help but wish that she could fast forward into the future, to a day where this entire situation is nothing but a bad memory. With the sound of the Spencer clan and Audrey's whining voice echoing through her ears, she has found her peace of mind in the most unlikely place of all, Jake's.

As crazy as it is for her to be in the local dingy bar, it was the only place she could think of that no one would look for her. Never in a million years would any of them believe that she would take refuge within those four walls, having hated the place since she broke up with her high school boyfriend, Juan, all those years ago.

"This seat taken?"

"Yes." Emily drops her purse onto it before turning to look at the man that couldn't take the hint. "What do you want, Johnny?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Emily gestures to herself. "Still in one piece. Something that you wouldn't have been if you had stayed that day."

"Something I'm grateful for, of course." he smiles slightly, moving the purse before sitting down next to her. "You know, I heard it isn't healthy to drink alone."

"Is that so?" she counters with an arched eyebrow, taking her purse out of his hands. "From what I hear, it isn't healthy for you to drink with me. I'm just not liable for what I do once I have a good amount of alcohol in my system."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself." she says plainly, gripping the shot of tequila in her hand before downing it. "It's your funeral."

Ordering up another round, Emily ignores the curious look on Johnny's face, wishing that he'd just leave her be. After all the yelling and blaming that she had to endure from everyone, all she wants is to be left alone in silence, something she obviously wasn't going to get in his company.

Every part of her now understanding how Elizabeth must have felt these last few months. As much as she has tried to ignore it, this past few days have taught her a thing or two about having both families down her throat, something she definitely could have lived a long happy life without knowing.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

Her first night in the city best known for its night life, Elizabeth had to admit that it was everything she could have ever imagined and much more. The pure energy within the first casino that they have found themselves in, suffice to say that she wishes she were allowed to just paint this image. All the emotions filling that room, from the highest of highest to the lowest of lows, it was definitely a sight to behold.

"Enough sightseeing, love." Ethan snatches up her hand before guiding her over to a table. "Its time to see if you're any good in a real game."

"Oh, you're on." she laughs, plopping down into a chair as Ethan buys their way into the game. "Just don't cry if you lose again."

"Hey, waitress lady!" Ethan calls to one of the women surviving drinks to the players. "Two shots of tequila and a couple mugs of beer, whatever's on tap is fine."

"I'll have it to you in a moment." the lady replies before finishing up with the men at the other table and walking away to the bar.

"Trying to get me drunk won't work, Ethan." Elizabeth points out as places her two cards flat on the table. "Even you know I can hold my liquor with the best of them."

"Ah, yes, I do recall as much." Ethan smirks before leaning in. "But, don't forget, you have been out of practice."

As soon as the tequila gets to them, Elizabeth downs the shot before taking a long swig of beer just before the dealer calls the hand. With a smirk, she turns to Ethan, showing him just how pleased she is with herself. Sure, she has been out of practice, but thankfully she still has it.

"Like riding a bike." she voices, gesturing to her hand and laughing a throaty laugh when he realizes that she beat him. "Dejavu, Ethan?"

"Its just the first hand, love." Ethan reminds her as the dealer deals out another hand. "Try not to hatch your chicks before the eggs are even laid."

Laughing at his reference, knowing that he was just doing anything he could to get her to loosen up, Elizabeth takes orders up another shot of tequila, telling the lady to keep 'em coming before she turns her attention to the game. Strange how easy it is to get swept up in the chaos that is the emotional turmoil of casinos.

For however long it lasts, Port Charles and her non-wedding is the furthest thing from her mind, leaving her with a good mood and an even better feeling about. As selfish as it may be, she wants to live in this moment for as long as she's able to, forsaking everything outside of her immediate surroundings. Port Charles be damned because Elizabeth's determined to live it up in Vegas for as long as she can.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

Driving down the streets of Las Vegas, he couldn't help but feel a little strange, realizing that he has driven this far. He had intended to head north, but he had missed one too many exits and just kept driving. After seeing Elizabeth at that stop light, Jason has driven day and night, not even stopping to sleep at a motel anymore. Seeing her had brought so many memories to mind that sleep evaded him.

When sleep happened to be within his grasp, he'd pull off to the side of the road and get as much sleep as he could before getting back on the road again. Other than stopping for food and gas, Jason has been enjoying the thrill of the ride for the last few days, somehow ending up in Las Vegas of all places.

Pulling up to a casino, knowing that a a good game and some alcohol would do him so good, Jason parks his bike and heads inside. No sense in wasting a trip to Vegas by driving right through, right? It wasn't until he was inside the casino that a certain brunette catches his eye.

Standing by the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand, Jason watches from a distance, wondering what could have brought her all the way from Port Charles to the city of sin. As he watches her, a thought pops into his mind, a thought that just might be crazy enough to work. It sure as hell beats his alternative.

As he accepts a fresh bottle from the barkeep, he can't help but smile softly when a pair of beautiful blue eyes meet his from across the room. He truly believed that they had lost that, finding each other in a crowded room without any effort, but it seems that it has yet to fade away.

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

She couldn't truly place it, but she could feel someone's eyes on her. Normally that would freak her out, but not this time. For some reason it felt familiar, so familiar that she felt the need to scan the room, partially fearful that it was someone from Port Charles. She knows its crazy, but with that bunch anything's possible.

It was then that she spotted him by the bar, leaning against it so casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be in some random casino in the middle of Las Vegas. As a soft smile touches his lips, one is forced to grace her lips, no other option on her part. Every time she sees him smile, one instinctively graces her lips, always affected by the weight of his.

"Have them deal me out." Elizabeth says to Ethan before rising to his feet. "I'll be right back."

"If you're going, who's gonna make an honest man of me?"

"I think you'll survive." she smirks, fixing her dress before pushing in her seat. "If I'm not back by the time you're done with your game, come find me at the bar."

"If you say so, love." Ethan voices, watching as she walks over to the bar before noticing a certain mob enforcer at her destination, commenting with a chuckle, "Guess that's what the look is about."

Walking over to the bar, Elizabeth's smile widens the closer she gets to him. Its been so long since she's seen him and even longer since she's been this close to him. Before either of them realized what was happening, they were in each other's arms, hugging each other in greeting. Maybe it was the city or maybe it was something else, but being together right then just felt easier than it had in Port Charles.

"Strange, isn't it?" Elizabeth questions as they grab an empty table. "Us ending up in Vegas at the same time, I mean."

"Yeah." he agrees. "Definitely strange."

"So, what brings you here?" Elizabeth questions before catching herself. "You don't have to tell me..."

"Just needed to clear my head." he concedes. "What about you? Are you on your honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?"

"I caught your wedding announcement in the paper." Jason elaborates. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"That's okay." she counters. "I didn't either."

"Care to explain?"

"Long story." she replies. "Lets just say that its the reason why I'm in Vegas and not Port Charles."

"Well, whatever brought you here, I'm glad I got to see you."

"Me, too." she smiles, trying to hide her blush, the alcohol starting to get the better of her. "Can I get you another drink?"

"How about we go for a ride?"

"Right now?"

"Why not?" he counters. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Give me a second?"

"Sure."

Making her way back to Ethan, she tells him that she'll just see him back at the hotel before making her way back to Jason, ignoring the smirk on Ethan's face as she walks away from him. She knew that telling him where she was going was a bad idea, but she didn't want to worry him. If only she could smack that smirk of his face.

Following Jason out of the casino, she allows him to strap the helmet onto her head, the alcohol definitely starting to kick in. Straddling the bike behind him, a sense of familiarity spreads through her, having truly missed this feeling more than she ever allowed herself to admit.

"I know its been a while, so, I can take it slow..." Jason starts to say when she cuts him off swiftly.

"Go fast." she says anxiously, wanting to go nowhere fast. "I want to see the wind."


End file.
